Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series
<''' Other Features' Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Series, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a series. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Series '''Note:' For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *'ALL' votes, whether for or against, must have a reason. *As of July 1, 2013, as only registered users may edit the wiki, only registered users may vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for a series you nominated. *'You ''can change your vote. But you can't vote twice.' *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. **1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. Series Requirements *It must be an active series, with little to no plotholes. *Nominating a cancelled series ''is allowed, just as long as the writer doesn't choose to take down the episodes. *It must have a strong navigation structure, making it easy to find the series' aliens, characters, and episodes, even if the episodes are on another page. The easiest way to do this is to make a category for your series. Previous Winners 2011 *March: Ben 10: Multi Trixes *April: Shade 10: Evolutions *May: Sem 2.10 *June: Question For Ben 10 *July: Ben 10: Omnifinity *August: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *September: ''Plumbers'' *October: Ren 10 *November: TIE! - Tennyson Force and Splix 10 *December: Omni-World 2012 *January: TIE! - Omni-Spore and The Omni-Knights *February: TIE '- ''M.E.G.A. and Ben 10: Stupidity Force *March: Ben 10: Eternal Forms *April: Knights of the Sword *May: Ben 10: Bio Squad *June: '''TIE! - Noah 10 and Brian 10 and Ben 10: Hero of All Ages *July: Hean 10 *August: Young Plumbers *September: Cassie 12: Original Series *October: Knight of All Knights *November: Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *December: Back in Action: Alien Universe 2013 *January: Ben 10: Supreme Force (page no longer exists) *February: Ben 10: Ultimate Power *March: Ben 10.5 *April: Ben 23 *May: Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *June: Chaturn: The Fan Force *July: Mig 10: Gamaverse *August: Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *September: Ben 10: Shattered Universe *October: Ahmad 15 (Rebooted) *November: TIE! - Simien 10: Polyverse and Bryce Bowman: Origins *December: Ben 10: Team Tennyson 2014 *January: Echo Echo Omnivurs Overwrite *February: Ben 10: Negative Rising *March: OmniSins *April: 40: The Last Splixson *May: Ben 10 & The Master Assassins *June: Ben 10: Biomniverse *July: Young Plumbers: Generations *August: Brandon 10: Alien Force *September: TIE! '- ''Benjection and UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe *October: Epic Nova *November: Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution *December: Ben 10: Unbound 2015 *January: Omnination (page no longer exists) *February: Genesis: Chronocle *March: Prototype (Series) *April: Sif 100 *May: Anur Chronicles *June: Not Applicable *July: Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero *August: Horizons ---- Jen 10: Legacy Created by User:StreetM and nominated by User:StreetM. For # Against # Comments * Tech 10: Rebooted Created by CaT and nominated by Monn Itomire. For #I'm Yoponot and I approve this message' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:41, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Against # Comments * Crazy Angry Alien Tiger Created by The Awesome Jack and nominated by The Awesome Jack. For #YES! This is just Epic. This need to win '...' 07:55, August 7, 2015 (UTC) #'Jesse Pinkman in the house! ' (Wall - Blog - ) 21:14, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Against # Comments *Well, haven't won a featured thing in a while. Might as well try it again. --'♫▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬♫ SHUT UP AND READ ZENITH ！ ♫▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬♫' (Wall - Blog - ) 13:45, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Cisco 10: Vibeverse Created by User:The Awesome Miftoon and nominated by User:ZeVikingSif For # Against # Comments *If this wins i will give you guys more episodes. 'Jesse Pinkman in the house! ''' (Wall - Blog - ) 21:57, August 13, 2015 (UTC)